A Mother's PrayerMy Heart Will Go On
by SilverLion80
Summary: Songfic. A big surprise at the wedding of Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


A/N: I dedicate this to all the parents out there who have had to let go at some point. Yes this song directly refers to a daughter, but it can just as easily apply to sons as well. I do NOT necessarily mean that you had to let go in a bad way. Sometimes it's as simple as your child's first day of school, or them going off to college. It may even refer to your child getting married. Yes, sometimes you do have to let go in a bad way, I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass here and say it doesn't happen, but I am not going to be referring to any of those bad ways (at least not where the child in this story is concerned). BTW, the opening song is by Celine Dion, 'A Mother's Prayer', and the ceremony was found here: a href="."Traditional Handfasting/a; the song chosen for the father/daughter dance is 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

centeriI pray you'll be my eyes And watch her where she goes And help her to be wise Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer Every child knows Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To a place where she'll be safe

I pray she finds your light And holds it in her heart As darkness falls each night Remind her where you are

Every mother's prayer Every child knows Need to find a place Guide her to a place Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To a place where she'll be safe/i/center

Ginevra Molly Potter watched as her only daughter, and last child, walked down the aisle, her Uncle Ron giving her away, as her father was not around to do so. Ginny was sad that he wasn't able to be here in person to see this, but she knew that he was watching the proceedings, along with the rest of their friends and family members who had passed on. Up on the dais stood Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, waiting with Lily's soon-to-be husband, Scorpius Malfoy. Albus Potter stood next to his best friend in the Best Man's position, while Rose Weasley, Victoire Lupin, and Roxanne Weasley stood as Lily's bridesmaids. Several of the women sitting in the front row, in place of honor for immediate family were crying into their hankies. Ginny didn't blame them. Lily looked beautiful. Her robe was a simple thing in white silk, while the groom's was in black. The pair had compromised in that Lily didn't want their wedding robes to be too extravagant, but conceded on the material her fiance had chosen. It was strange to think that the son of Draco Malfoy was marrying the daughter of Harry Potter when their fathers had been at odds, but love does strange things. Harry had given them his blessing before he died, his life ended by the killing curse of a cornered wizard who had been attempting to become the next Dark Lord. Ironic, considering that the most recent wizard to claim that title had been defeated by Harry.

When Lily finally reached the edge of the raised platform, Kingsley began the ceremony.

"May the place of this rite be consecrated for the Gods.  
>For we gather here in a ritual of love With two who would be wedded.<br>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter please come forward and stand here before us, and before the gods of nature."

Scorpius took his place before Minerva, while Lily stood before the old Auror. When they were in position, Minerva began the next part of the ritual.

"Be with us here, O beings of the Air With your clever fingers Tie closely the bonds between these two.

Be with us here, O beings of Fire Give their love and passion your own all-consuming ardor

Be with us here, O beings of Water Give them the deepest of love and the richness of the body, of the soul and of the spirit.

Be with us here, O beings of Earth Let your strength and constancy Be theirs for so long as they desire to remain together

Blessed Goddess and Laughing God Give to these before you, we do ask your love and protection Blessed Be."

The gathered witches and wizards echoed her final words, "Blessed Be!"

Both Minerva and Kingsley held up a willow wand between them, each grasping an end and the wedding bands gleaming from the shaft. Minerva continued with the ceremony.

"Place your right hands over this wand and your rings his hand over hers

Above you are the stars below you are the stones as time does pass Remember Like a star should our love be constant Like a stone should your love be firm Be close, but not too close Posses one another, but be understanding Have patience each with the other For storms will come, but they will go quickly Be free in the giving of affection and warmth Make love often, and be sensuous with one another Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease For the Goddess and the God are with you,  
>Now and Always."<p>

She waited for several heartbeats before continuing.

"Is it your wish, Lily Luna Potter, to become one with this man?"

"It is my wish to become one with this man."

"Is it your wish, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to become one with this woman?

"It is my wish to become one with this woman."

"Do any say nay?" The crowd waited with bated breath for any to oppose this union, and were relieved when no one spoke.

"Then, as the Goddess and the God and the Old Ones Are witness to this rite I now proclaim you husband and wife."

After being proclaimed a couple, Scorpius claimed the lips of his new wife as the crowd cheered happily. The couple exchanged gifts, rings made of their own hair, magically preserved, given to each other. Lily placed the platinum-colored band next to her wedding band, while her husband did the same with the crimson ring she gave him.

Ginny followed the others to the reception tent and caught a glimpse of a somewhat glowing figure nearby. She moved to investigate and was shocked by what she saw. "Harry!" she whispered.

"Yes, Gin. It's me. I'm here for the handfasting."

"But you're a bit late. The ceremony is over."

"True, but I'm going to dance the father-daughter dance with her, and I want you to do one thing for me."

"Of course, love."

"Please have them play our song."

Ginny smiled and nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. She rushed over to the DJ and requested one of the most beautiful muggle songs she had ever heard, while her deceased husband went looking for their daughter, his passage marked by exclaimations of shock and surprise.

Harry stepped up to his daughter and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

"DADDY!" gasped the young woman, as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry Moonflower," he said gently. "I'm here just for this moment. I just wish I could have been here for the past three years," he continued as he swept her across the floor. "I must say how shocked I was when you started dating Malfoy. But, I'm glad he makes you happy, otherwise, I'd have to haunt him." He gave her a conspiratorial wink. "I hope that at least one of my grandchildren is just like his grandfather and drives them both batty," he went on, whispering in her ear. Lily giggled at that. They talked about everything as they danced.

Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

After the dance Harry turned to the others. "Thank you all for working to resolve your differences so that Lily's wedding wasn't disrupted by any negativity. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, various assorted Weasleys," he paused for the chuckles. "Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, James, Albus, thank you all. I know that Albus was the one to start healing the rift when he became a Slytherin and then friends with Scorpius. I know that you weren't happy at first, neither was I, but for my son's sake, I refused to let old prejudices between our families rule my decision. I stood by them even through all the trouble they had, first when Albus was Sorted into Slytherin, and then when the boys became friends. Draco and Astoria managed to be civil when we met to discuss this development, and it was a start for a new future for us all. Now, that future is realized with the marriage of my daughter to Scorpius Malfoy. May our families find peace through this union. I love you all, Blessed Be."

With those words, he departed for the last time, leaving most of the gathering crying their eyes out. Two years later, Lily Malfoy gave birth to twins, Harold Draconis Malfoy, and Orion Octavius Malfoy, but their story is for another time. 


End file.
